Seduction: Kaiba Style
by smilez4ever
Summary: Joey went ballistic when he found out that Kaiba was dating Serenity. But when Kaiba starts showing an interest in him, he knows he’s in trouble. SetoJoey. Yaoi. Longer summary inside.


**Title:** Seduction: Kaiba Style  
**Author:** smilez4ever  
**Summary:** Joey went ballistic when he found out that Kaiba was dating Serenity. But when Kaiba starts showing an interest in _him_, he knows he's in trouble. Joey is finding it hard to resist and does not want to risk hurting his younger sister. But as he has proven many times before, Seto Kaiba is a very persistent man and always gets what he wants.  
**Rating:** 'M' for sexual content and language  
**Pairing(s):** Seto/Joey  
**Feedback:** is desired!  
**Characters:** Serenity, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Mokuba and obviously Seto and Joey.  
**Author's notes:** New story idea, I am so excited! Well the story is not going to be too long, probably no more than 10 chapters, but I promise it won't be boring or hurried! Remember that this is **_yaoi_**, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, kindly press the back button on your screen, and go read another story. Flames **will** be ignored! Seto is slightly OC, but just a tad! You'll see why, when you read.  
**Disclaimer:** smilez4ever does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or make money off of this story. I also do not own any of the characters, sadly.

On with the story!

---

---

---

**Seduction: Kaiba Style**

The room was dark and the shades were drawn. Two men lay on the bed wrapped in the sheets.

One of them, Joey Wheeler, affectionately named "Puppy" was sound asleep and snuggled in the arms of the other. The other man was Seto Kaiba, the filthy rich CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

He lay in the awake staring down tenderly at the man snuggled up next to him. Joey was snoring lightly and looked peaceful. His blond hair was ruffled and his pink lips were slightly parted. Seto bit back the urge to wake the puppy up and kiss him senseless. He was just so tempting, looking so innocent and vulnerable.

Of course, he really wasn't so innocent anymore… Seto had definitely made sure of that.

He grinned. When the puppy woke up, they'd have some fun before they ate breakfast.

He was excited enough to forget how unsanitary it seemed, but the memory of the night before made his groin tighten uncomfortably. Joey was so beautiful, so responsive, so _tight_, and he was finally his.

He must be the luckiest man in the world to have someone so beautiful. No one would ever replace him. He knew that he was envied immensely even more than he was before. He was of course, Seto Kaiba, the gorgeous young bachelor and CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Wherever the couple went, they were the main attraction. At parties,people would ask about the gorgeous blond that accompanied the anti-social CEO.

Many, both men and women would have loved to take someone as gorgeous as Joey to their bed. They all wished to taint Joey's innocence and always watched with lustful gazes. But Seto had beaten them to it.

Of course, Joey had his fair share of rivals as well.

Ha! Rivals! Seto scoffed at the thought. As if anyone would could consider crazy fan girls Joey's rivals. When it came to bedding Seto Kaiba, only Joey could have that privilege.

But, oh the trouble that he had to go through to get Joey to be his.

The one thing that Seto knew was that Joey was as stubborn as a bull. Seto himself was pigheaded sometimes, but Joey had nearly driven him insane, as he tried to avoid his advances.

So, he made a plan. It would bring him closer to Joey than ever before, and once it worked, Joey would be his forever.

Of course, it had started out as a game, but the more he played, the deeper he fell.

Joey had definitely not counted on Seto being so persistent, and his hesitation would later prove to be more useful to Seto's plan than anything else.

In the end Joey would eventually succumb to temptation.

---

---

---

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So how do you guys like that? Wow, that was pretty cool. I'm so excited and I can't wait to hear any feedback you guys have!

Read and review please.

Thanks,

smilez


End file.
